


Kalau Ketinggian Nanti Jatuhnya Sakit

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, Games, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "... Mik, plis, ini cuma game, bukan hati."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang rajin memainkan sebuah _game_ yang ... sebenarnya sudah lama ngetren, mungkin sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang lalu, tetapi baru kuunduh ulang dan aku jadi ketagihan karenanya. _Game_ ini grafiknya sederhana, hanya terdiri dari dua sisi gedung serta seorang ninja yang berlari menyusuri dindingnya. Kita sebagai pemain hanya perlu menekan layar untuk memindahkan ninja itu ke sisi gedung yang lain demi menghindari rintangan pada gedung yang satunya. Nah, kalian pasti tahu kan, _game_ apa itu? Benar sekali, nama _game_ itu adalah _Nunjimp_.

Sambil menunggu kelasku dimulai, aku duduk sambil bermain _Nunjimp_ di samping Miku yang sedang asyik melihat video masak-masak dan baju yang dijual _online_ lewat _Nistagram_. Kami tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing sampai akhirnya ninja yang kumainkan tertabrak balkon dan terjatuh dari ketinggian 3192 meter.

"Ah! Kena!" keluhku kesal sambil menekan tombol _again_ yang berarti adalah aku akan bermain lagi dari awal.

"Ngapain, Luk?" tanya Miku yang sudah lelah menghadapi hidup—eh, maksudnya melihat video masak-masak—sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kursi dan melirik layar ponselku. "Main apaan?"

"Ini ... _Nunjimp_ ," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan fokus. Ah, sial! Kelewat deh, musangnya! "Cuma pindah-pindahin ninja dari gedung kanan ke kiri atau kiri ke kanan supaya gak kena penghalang aja. Terus bisa ada bonus kalo dapet tiga burung, tiga musang, tiga _shuriken_ , atau tiga kembang api. Gitulah."

"Hoo ..." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kayaknya rame."

"Rame, kok," balasku sambil mendengus pelan. Heuh, kalah lagi di ketinggian 2174. Aku menoleh kepada Miku seraya menyodorkan ponselku padanya. "Mau main?"

"Mau, dong," jawab Miku dengan wajah antusias sambil menerima ponselku itu. Ditekannya tombol _again_ sebelum mulai bermain.

Baru tiga detik aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Miku ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

Suara ninja dalam _Nunjimp_ sudah tertangkap oleh telingaku. Buru-buru aku menoleh ke arah Miku. Kulihat layar menampilkan angka 78, ketinggian yang berhasil dicapai Miku. "Jatuh?"

"Iya ... kena musang."

Aku berusaha menahan tawa. "Ya udah, main lagi aja."

Miku terkekeh sebelum mengulang kembali _Nunjimp_ itu.

Lima detik kemudian ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

Satu menit kemudian ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

Dua belas detik kemudian ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

Dua menit kemudian ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

Satu menit kemudian ...

" _W-WAAA!_ "

"Udahan, ah!" Gusar, Miku menyerahkan kembali ponselku yang tadi dipinjamnya.

Aku tergelak pelan sambil mematikan ponselku dan meletakkannya ke dalam tas. "Rendah-rendah amat jatuhnya, Mik. Susah?"

"Nggak kok, gak susah."

"Oh, terus?"

"Itu, aku kasian aja sama ninjanya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya gimana?"

"Habis, aku yang dikasih harapan sedikit aja pas jatuh rasanya sakit banget, apalagi dia kalo jatuh dari ketinggian ... berapa, tuh? Lima ribu, sepuluh ribu meter? Kalau jatuh nanti sakitnya kebangetan, loh."

"... Mik, plis, ini cuma _game_ , bukan hati."

Miku terkekeh.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Hal pertama yang mau aku ucapkan adalah ...
> 
> MAAF AKU MALAH BIKIN SPIN OFF MULU BUKANNYA LANJUTIN FANFIKNYA ;; /LU
> 
> Habis habis habis ... gimana ya, aku lebih seneng menggunakan karakter-karakter ini untuk ngereceh /YHA, bukan untuk dilanjutkan dalam cerita yang serius namun pendek. /GIMANA
> 
> Jadi intinya sekarang aku mau minta maaf dulu buat semuamuamuamuamua yang nungguin Bukan Sekadar Wacana lanjut, dan aku mau berterima kasih bangetbangetbanget untuk semua yang sabar nunggu dan gregetan sendiri liat notif email aku update tiap hari tapi nggak pernah update BSW. MAAFKAN! /melipir
> 
> Aku tunggu komentar kalian, ya! Dan aku akan usahakan lanjutin itu fanfik lagi :") semangat aku! /GIMANA


End file.
